


Inevitable Association

by Mabodofu



Category: The Boss Baby (2017)
Genre: I wrote this on a plane thanks jet blue free wifi, M/M, Sibling Incest, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mabodofu/pseuds/Mabodofu
Summary: [Takes place shortly before the epilogue final scene] Now that Tim and his baby brother are all grown up, how has their bond deepened over the years?





	Inevitable Association

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to all my fans and supporters. I just watched the movie on a plane and wrote this fic while watching the lego batman movie. Life's about stepping into the great unknown where no man has stepped before. Please r&r no flames plz xD

The room was dimly lit as the babies slept peacefully in their cribs. Tim stepped through the rows, examining each darling creature until stopping before a particular little newborn girl.

His new daughter, soon to be dispatched to his home. Seeing the curve of her smile plastered on her round baby-fat ridden face brought him a feeling of warmth. The way she slept reminded him slightly of a certain someone in his life back when he was a baby…

“Tim. You're still here?” Another man entered the room and stepped towards Tim, a clack with each step in his designer black dress shoes.

“...Ted.”

The two shared a long gaze before Tim broke it, turning back to the baby girl in her crib.

“You must be overjoyed.” A deep, surly, familiar voice.

“Of course I am. She's my new pride and joy. I feel she resembles you more than me though, “ Tim responded with a chuckle.

“ _Our_ pride and joy.” Ted slid to his side almost seamlessly, with that confidence only a true boss could have, placing a steady hand on his brother's shoulder.

Tim returned the touch, reaching over to place his own over Ted’s. “Not here, Ted.”

“Then why don't you push me away?” A low whisper that sent goosebumps down Tim’s spine.

“The baby's watching. Babies. Plural. There's a lot of them in here.”

“It's nap time, they won't wake up. I know that from experience.”

A wry smile crossed Tim’s face. “I guess you'd know a lot about that, wouldn't you. It feels almost like yesterday when you were a bossy baby. Now only the boss part's the same…” His voice trailed as he took a look at his younger brother, once a small fat big headed baby, but now a tall devilishly handsome brunette.

Ted’s hair had grown into a deep brown a few shades lighter than Tim’s. Although he was now a full fledged adult, his time as a management baby definitely shaped a key part of his character. Temporarily forgetting everything when returning to full baby state, his memories eventually came back with age,his past experiences giving him that dauntless and bossy personality Tim had grown to love.

Without a doubt, the two had an indescribable bond. As brothers. As teammates. And perhaps, something more…

But it couldn't last.

Tim gathered the strength to pull himself away from the comfort of his brother's close presence. “We can't. Not anymore…” He didn't want to see Ted’s expression, so he continued focusing on the baby.

“We've talked about this--”

“And I'm serious. I don't think I'll ever be able to tell mom and dad. ”

“Don't you think it's obvious already? You say you have a friend to stand in as the surrogate mother since you don't want to get married...yet the baby looks remarkably like your brother.”

“It's genes. We're related so that's too be expected.”

“I think anyone who knows us can guess you ordered the kid based on _us_. We'll be practically raising her together along with our first. There's no denying what we share, Tim. Don't throw away everything we've been through.”

“I,” he hesitated, “I'm not. Really...I just--I guess I'm just scared. I'm not as gutsy as you. Never have been.”

Ted approached Tim again and wrapped his arm around him, bringing his brother in close to him in a semi embrace. “Tim. Don't be. Don't forget, you're the one who saved our parents and I during the forever puppy incident. Without your wit and courage, I would've been blasted to god knows where.”

Tom wanted to push him away again, but he couldn't bring himself to. “I was just a kid.”

“All adults are still just kids inside. You haven't changed, and neither have I.”

Ted cupped Tim’s face in his hand and pecked a light kiss against his lips, followed by a deeper one.

Time stood still in that moment before the two separated.

“There's no turning back. This is _us_.”

“...I'd say i wished we weren't born brothers, but then we wouldn't have been able to go through all that together.” Tim’s face reddened, but his expression was stoic as he regained some composure and determination.  
“Life comes at you fast, Timmy.”

“Teddy.”

The two’s hands met and joined in a clasp as they looked back at the still sleeping suit-clad young baby girl.

“I wonder how our daughters will turn out.”

“Who knows… life comes at you fast after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had a hard time deciding whether Tim should be married to some woman or not but in the end nothing really matters


End file.
